Siamese Almeida
by Madrykin
Summary: Reita is a neglected patient at an asylum and Aoi is here to help him, but it may not be as easy as he thought.What will happen?AoixReita
1. Chapter 1

Title: Siamese Almeida

Author: xxx_deea_xxx  
Rating: PG-15

Genre: Angst, mentions of rape and abuse  
Chapters: 01/??  
Pairings: AoixReita

Warnings: English is not my first language so it might have mistakes, mentions of rape and abuse  
Disclaimer: I own the fanfic but not the people T_T  
Summary: The day he was born everyone knew he was a complete mistake. Worthless in the world and no one there to help him.

Comments: Inspired by a play we have to do in drama. Also the lyrics are written by Katie Jane the amazing singer from Queen Adreena.

The two psychologists walked down the long and dimly lit hall.

'So Mr. Shiroyama how long have you been a psychologist for?' the smaller one asked turning his head to look at the brunette behind him.

'Well I've been in this business for about 10 years' he replied calmly.

'Wow, that's a long time. So this must mean you're very good by now.' Aoi just nodded keeping a serious face on.

For the rest of the time there were no words exchanged. All that could be heard were their shoes as they padded onto the shiny floor.

Looking around Aoi saw all the patients. Each in a separate room with glass doors for everyone's view. Those sad and scared faces made them so vulnerable. There was no one there to comfort them. They would be lonely for the rest of their life. No one came here to visit them. There would rarely be anyone who came to actually visit. Why did fate have to mess up with their minds? Feeling like he can't take it anymore Aoi turned his gaze away. Soon there was a white door standing in front of him. This was strange. Why was this door white and all the others were transparent? Probably his patient didn't like being seen by everyone who came here.

'Okay, Mr. Shiroyama this is the room of the patient you will be helping.' the blonde started walking away but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

'Mr. Matsumoto why is this door white and not transparent like all the others?'

Ruki shifted nervously at this. Looking up he started explaining.

'This….. this patient has been here for 15 years.' At this Aoi's eyes widened.

'What? Why?' Ruki just sighed.

'Because nobody can help him. There's been so much trouble and pain in his life that we're afraid there's no one who can understand him fully. He's never even been visited like all the other patients.'

'Doesn't he have a family?' he asked concerned.

'No they left him here and never came back. We don't know anything about him that could help us out nor about his family.' The blonde shifted his eyes from side to side. 'I can't tell you more than that but be as quiet and as gentle as you can be. He panics quickly, ok?'

Aoi nodded.

'Good, now I'll see you later' the other walked away leaving Aoi alone.

Slowly he turned his gaze to the door wondering what the person on the other side looks like. Remembering the story he had been told made his heart drown in sorrow. His hand had a tight grip on the door knob. As quietly as possible he opened it a little bit, peeking in. Nothing was in his sight. Only white. After opening it even more, he looked at the person in the corned, hugging their keens to their chest and hiding their face in them. This made Aoi's heart break into little pieces. The sight was just so heartbreaking and depressing. Imagine all those 15 years of pain and loneliness. He walked with quiet and slow footsteps there. Reaching a hand he slightly touched the shaking shoulder.

At that moment the other bolted up with a scared face. Looking around frantically he noticed Aoi and started screaming.

'LEAVE ME ALONE! I'VE BEEN HURT ENOUGH. I DON'T WANT MORE! GO AWAY.' a cascade of tears escaped from his eyes.

Aoi tried touching the other but when he did all he got were shoves and hits.

'No wait you got it wrong I'm here to help you' he said in a low, gentle voice.

'I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE. I DON'T CARE WHO YOU ARE. IT DOESN'T MATTER BECAUSE IN THE END I'M THE ONE HURT. GO AWAY

OTHERWISE I'LL HURT YOU'

'No I want to help you. Don't worry I won't hurt you' he grabbed the angry man

The other just broke out of his grip and ran to grab random things, throwing them at Aoi. The brunette tried to dodge as much as he could, but soon bruises and scratches started forming on his body. He tried to resist the pain going through his whole body. Suddenly the sound of objects colliding with the wall and breaking stopped.

In front of him was the aggressive man on his knees being pulled by the hair harshly. He kept on winching as the guard that was holding his blonde hair, kept on shouting in his face and tugging harder. Why were they treating him like this? Just because he has a problem doesn't mean he's not human. That's certainly not the way to treat a patient.

'Are you okay?' snapping out of his daze, he looked up to see Ruki.

'Yes I'm fine' he replied shortly and then turned his gaze to the guard, glaring at him coldly.

The way that poor guy was treated didn't seem to bother Ruki. What is this all about? That guy is in so much pain and with their 'help' they're making it worse. They probably didn't even try to help him. What kind of psychologists are they?

'You can let him go now' Ruki turned his gaze back to the guard, nodding. The guard nodded back letting the patient fall on the floor with a loud thud.

Looking at him, made Aoi want to cry and comfort him. But that's not possible. He'll probably start panicking again and become violent.

'Are you coming, Mr. Shiroyama?' Ruki asked standing in the doorway.

'Huh? Oh yes! I am.' he walked to the door and stopped.

Looking back he saw the guy staring into nowhere. His eyes just boring into everything. Emotionless and unmoving. Looking like a broken angel. Aoi than closed the door and caught up with Ruki.

'So I guess, you're gonna give up as well?' Ruki looked at the black-haired man.

'No not really. I wanna know more about him' the shorter man looked at him shocked.

'Really. No one's ever wanted that. Usually after they first meet him, they just give up saying he's too difficult'

'Well on this task you have to have the time and patience'

'Yeah, I guess you're right' Ruki looked at the floor.

'So when do I have to come again?' they stopped at the exit.

'Well you can come whenever you want because it's always opened.'

'Okay' Aoi smiled and waved a goodbye walking out the door.

'Bye' the other mirrored it waving shortly before going back in.

Then Aoi turned to face forwards. Looking confident and determined.

'_I'm gonna definitely help this guy. No matter what I have to go through. He will live the rest of his life with a smile on his face.'_

**Can I show you this state of mind  
For it is not mine**

AN: Yah angst. Deal with it people.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Siamese Almeida

Author: xxx_deea_xxx  
Rating: PG-15

Genre: Angst, mentions of rape and abuse  
Chapters: 02/??  
Pairings: AoixReita

Warnings: English is not my first language so it might have mistakes, mentions of rape and abuse  
Disclaimer: I own the fanfic but not the people T_T  
Summary: The day he was born everyone knew he was a complete mistake. Worthless in the world and no one there to help him.

Comments: Inspired by a play we have to do in drama. Also the lyrics are written by Katie Jane the amazing singer from Queen Adreena.

Chapter:01-

'_You're worthless' they yelled at him while kicking his ribs. Blood was spurting out from his mouth. His whole body shook because of his crying. Why were they doing this, he'll surely never understand. The kicking then stoped and he heard them whispering. He couldn't really figure out what they were saying because soon balck enveloped his vision._

Aoi was walking down the street humming, happily. He sure felt very determined this morning. There was this part of him that knew he could help that poor guy but the other part still doubted he could make a difference. Pushing away these thoughts he stopped at the shop nearby to buy a pack of cigarettes. When he entered a couple came in his view. At this his gaze imediately dropped. They looked so happy. So in _love._ His mother always wanted him to have a nice wedding and a healthy family but that dream couldn't be completed.

Firstly Aoi had rare chances in love and secondly he was gay. Yeah gay, you heard it right. He had never seen anything in any of the girls he met before. They were all annoying and boring. The sluts always flirted with him and it made Aoi sick in the stomach when he saw how they were dressed. Shaking his head, he payed for the ciggaretes he bought and walked out of the shop. It was still quite cold even if it was in the middle of March. Hugging the jacket closer to his body, Aoi started walking towards the hospital.

Arriving there he noticed that it was pretty busy today. Entering he saw all the patients with smiles on their faces. Family and doctors sorrunding them with presents in their hands. Looking up he saw a 'VISITING DAY' sign. He smiled to himself. He shifted his eyes around the room scanning it for that certain someone. After looking at each and every person, he soon realized _the blonde_ wasn't there. Why isn't he here celebrating with all the other people? Yes, probably he doesn't have a family but still. Looking around again he saw Ruki laughing and chating with someone. Deciding not to disturb the other he made his way down the hall, leading to the section with a the numbered doors.

606. Yeah that was the room. Glueing his ears to the door, Aoi tried on concentrating on the sounds inside. All he could hear was faint muttering. Was that guy talking to himself? No wonder. No one even tried hard enough to befriend with him. Biting his lower lip, he slowly opened the door, peeking inside. The boy was still on the floor like he was left yesterday. Has anyone even bothered to check on him? What cruel and heartless people.

Aoi started wondering if he should enter or not. He didn't want to disturb the party or panic the blonde on the floor. Deciding to go in, he opened the door a bit more trying to make no sound. After closing it he observed the person in front of him. He was so pale and there were bags under his eyes. His lips dry and his body so skinny. Definitely not healthy. He stood as far away as possible not wanting to alert the other. Sitting back on a chair, he continued examining the patient. He was a real beauty if you looked more closer. If his fate wouldn't have been so cruel, then he would obviously turn some heads.

The blonde sensed another person in the room. Lifting his head from the cold floor, he looked at the person before him. The same guy from yesterday. Oh no, is he going to punish him for nothing? But this guy had something different about him. He wore a gentle yet worried expression. Worried about what? He soon felt like he should have a proper conversation with the brunette but then decided against it, remembering something.

'_Hello' a innocent looking boy sat next to him in calss. Reita stared at the other's pretty face._

'_Hi' he smiled brightly feeling happy that someone had finally sat next to him._

'_I'm Uruha, who are you?' the Uruha boy turned to face him._

'_I'm Reita. Nice to meet you' he held his hand out still smiling._

'_Nice to meet you too' Uruha shook his hand, smiling as well._

'_Do you wanna be best friends?' Uruha stared at him._

'_What's a best friend?' Reita asked confused._

'_You don't know what it is?!' the other looked shocked as he shook his head. 'Well a bestfriend is someone you care for and you can count on. Like you can always tell you__r secrets to them and do lots of things with them.' Reita immediately nodded after that._

'_I would really like to have one'_

'_Good then I'll be your bestfriend forever' they both smiled and from then on they were always together._

_Until one day._

'_U-uru?Why?' he sobbed, holding onto they other's legs for dear life._

'_Reita! Let me go! I told you, you're a fucking idiot. I don't understand how someone as important and goodlooking like me can hang out with a piece of shit like you' he then hit the blonde's chest with his leg. The other let go clutching his chest as more tears flooded his vision._

He closed his eyes as tears began gathering.

'Hey why are you crying?' he heard a soft and low voice. Opening his eyes, he tried to look forward but the blurriness blocked his sight. Wiping away the tears harshly Reita heard yet another question being asked.

'Are you okay?' the other looked really worried now. He stood up but as soon as he did the blonde ran in to the far corner. There he slid down the wall and hugged his knees. Only his eyes could be seen. They looked so innocent even though they were a bit red and puffy. Aoi just wanted to reach out and touch him. The blonde soon started shaking violently and harsh sobs were let out, his face hidden in his knees. At this Aoi felt small tears prickling at the corners of his eyes. He tried to hold the sobs in by letting out quiet sighs but soon he let out a sob. A _loud_ one.

Reita's head shot up at that and saw the man some feet away from him, crying. He had never seen anyone cry with him or for him. A warm feeling started taking over his body and he felt a light tingle in his heart. Ignoring it he shook his head and looked at the floor.

'GO!' Reita shouted as loud as he can.

At this Aoi just nodded, heading towards the door with fast footsteps. Then he ran, bumping into a bunch of people but apologizing quickly afterwards.

When he heard the door shut, he lifted his head looking around. Now that he thought about it, he felt quite lonley and cold without the other man in this room. Maybe he should apologize for what he did. After thinking for a while he fell into a deep slumber. This time with no nightmares in it.

**Can I not show you this state of mind  
for she is not mine**


End file.
